Logan Prince (Universes Cross)
Summary Logan Prince was gonna be Dan Prince (Universes Cross)'s brother, but he just seemed super tired having a normal life so he left him with his parents and went to go do martial arts. Stuff happened and he could control chi after 15 years of practice but he couldn't find anyone to help so he just went to finish college and graduated until after the rip in time, which he could somehow fly now so he flew there and beat up the monsters but he couldn't beat up the monsters so he just beat one then flew away as everyone had to retreat. Then he just tailed Dan but then this happened. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Date of Birth: May 25, 2012 Birthplace: Earth Weight: 85 kg Height: 6 feet and 7 inches Likes: Martial Arts, Studying, Telling Jokes Every Second, Being Funny Dislikes: Unfunny Stuff, Any kind of evil Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Everything (He actually likes to try everything) Values: Love + Family, Martial Arts Martial Status: Seperated (Lost his girl cuz he was leaving the city and too focused on other stuff) Status: Unknown (Got sucked in a black hole during the fight with Satan), presumably deceased Affiliation: N/A Previous Affiliation: Logan Themes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgKvZBw5X0U- Normal Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPZVGpvHdtQ&t=101s- Battle Theme Powers and Stats Key: Early Life/Start of Series I Post-Training with Dan I Dimension Travelling Saga I Mutant-Vamp Zombies Saga I Hell Saga Tier: At least 10-A, 8-B with Chi I At least 7-A, likely higher I At least 5-B I High 5-A I At least 3-C, possibly higher Name: Logan Prince Origin: Universes Cross Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Martial Artist, Comedian, Actor Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Master at Martial Arts (Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Flight, Enhanced Strength with Chi) I Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation (Mastery), Flight, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 1), Immunity to Pain, Master at Martial Arts, Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution (Keeps adapting to every problem), Statistics Amplification via Enhancing Chi I Same, but much higher + Time Stop (0.9 seconds), Resistance to Time Stop, Speed Amplification, Immunity to Mind Control, Master H2H Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Instant Copy, Elemental Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can constantly repair damages but can't heal himself) I Same, but much higher than before I Same, but much higher than before + Nigh-Resistance to Everything (Has tried literally everything on himself), Time Stop (4 seconds), Selective Intangibility, Durability Negation, Hax/Nonexistence Immunity Attack Potency: At least Athletic Human, City Block with Chi (Defeated a octopus which destroyed a chunk of West Philidelphia) I At least Mountain Level (Considerably superior to Dan "in every way", also meaning Undying Will) I At least Planet Level (Has power comparable to this level) I Dwarf Star Level (Destroyed the sun of the Mutant-Vamp Zombies, killing them, and the size of their sun isnt that bigger than earth's) I At least Galaxy Level, possibly higher (Is weaker than Satan who nearly destroyed all of the universe) Speed: ' At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions I Supersonic+ I Hypersonic+ I Massively Hypersonic+ with FTL reactions 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Athletic Human, City Block with Chi I At least Mountain Level I At least Planet Level I Dwarf Star Level I At least Galaxy Level, possibly higher Durability: At least Athletic Human, City Block with Chi I At least Mountain Level I At least Planet Level I Dwarf Star Level I At least Galaxy Level, possibly higher Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee, Universal with attacks Intelligence: High (Landed a hit on Satan simply disguising as a demon delivering news, and out of the satanic stuff got straight A+'s in College before and knew how to fix a crashing airplane) Weaknesses: Doesnt know whack about logic and only does it as it maps out in his head Feats: Weakened Satan enough for Dan to beat him Killed a octopus with a teacup Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans